Survival Mission
by Ely-Senpai
Summary: 'Stay alive' he shouted. I waved at him without turning and walked into the darkness of the forest, crawling of death things ready to eat me alive. OCxLeon
1. Survival Mission, part 01

Hi everybody!  
Here's my first Resident Evil fanfiction, I hope you'll like it.  
I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the fanfic. My native language is french, so excuse me D:  
(If there's evident mistakes of anything, just tell me where they are in a review and I'll correct them, thanks :)  
And now, enjoy!

* * *

A crossroad. Awesome, totally what I needed for the moment. Right or left, I didn't know which way to go. Behind me, I could hear the moans of the zombies, walking towards me. Also, I didn't know they would be that fast. My radio connection had been cut and there was not much bullets left in my nine-millimeter. How will I get out of this Hell? I looked back and saw one zombie approaching, then two, three… I couldn't stay here longer, wondering which way to take. With the adrenaline suddenly flowing through my body, I ran in the right path of the crossroad, not caring about where it was leading to. All I wanted was to rest in a safe place, away from those zombies. Jeez, into what Hell was I? The sun was setting really fast; I wouldn't see much in a few minutes. As I ran forward, the path was getting smaller and smaller, until I felt the branches of the trees slapping my face, arms and legs hardly. I was starting to feel the blood running down my cheeks to my neck. It started getting more difficult to run; my legs were hurting badly and my arms too. How long could I keep going? I say only a few minutes…

I continued running and next thing I know is that I was lying on the ground, crying in pain. The end of one of the tree's branch was really sharp and cut my right lap. Blood was flowing out of my wound rapidly, what would I do? I was so terrified, what would I do if zombies came out of nowhere? With the few bullets I had, I wouldn't be able to kill them all. I was defenseless.

Moans. I heard a lot of moans coming from the opposite side. I was fucked. Really. With all the energy I had left, I push myself to my feet and continued running, trying to ignore the pain from my wound. I could see the end of the path, only a few more meters, I was right there, c'mon! It was getting darker, I had to get out of this path before night, or I would be lost in that darkness and I would be at the mercy of the dead-walking. My vision started getting blurry and my head spinning. Was it from the loss of blood or the exhaustion? I didn't know, but I did know one thing: it hurts collapsing on rocks.

When I woke up, I was totally lost. There was a ceiling above me, and my head was resting on something really comfortable, a pillow maybe. I was still lying on something hard, though, but I was safe…well, I hoped. I sat and felt a horrible dolor in my ribs that made me cry in pain, it was hurting so bad! There was a bandage on my wound and I could see a bit of blood trying to get through it. My radio wasn't attached at my belt anymore and I didn't know where my nine-millimeter was. I heard crackling on my right; there was a fire in a chimney burning. The room was really dark, the light of the fire wasn't enough to see around, but I could distinguish stairs at my left and an old wardrobe against the flight of stairs. There was also a little door right beside it. The windows were blocked by wood planks that didn't seem really strong… Wait a second, someone must have brought me here…

I heard footstep behind me. I tried to turn, but the pain in my ribs reminds me that I had to rest a bit. By reflex, I tried to grab my nine-millimeter, but it wasn't in my belt. I needed to find another weapon.

"Calm down, sweetheart, I won't hurt you." I turned around the more I could without hurting my ribs and saw a man standing. Tall, blond hair, all dressed-up in black with a leather jacket. He took something behind his back and walked towards me. ''Here'' He gave me my nine-millimeter. I checked the chamber and it was filled up with bullets. That was the good side of the situation – and I guess it was the only one. "Thanks'' I mumbled and put my gun in my belt. I sat on the edge of the table, now facing him. ''Who are you?'' I asked, looking right into his eyes. I didn't trust him; he could be on the side of those zombies and about to give me for diner to them. "I'm Leon Scott Kennedy, I'm actually on a recovery mission-''

"Who are you working for?" I cut him. I discretely put my hand on my gun, ready to shoot if he was with the enemy. ''U.S. federal government. I'm on the good-guys side, I won't hurt you, you can put your gun aside for a moment.'' He crossed his arms on his chest, staring at me, emotionless. ''and who are _you_?" By the way he said that to me, I could tell he didn't appreciate me cutting him while speaking, oh, well…

I could totally lie to him, or kill him right away, but that wouldn't be a good idea. He could also help me getting out of here, safe… Let's be honest with him, it's probably the first and last time I'll see this man, anyway. "Hanna Whitlock. I'm working for the secret services." He knew enough already. I got up and choked a cry. Damn, those ribs were hurting so bad! What had I fallen on earlier? These rocks were big and hard, damn it! "Well, Leon, thanks for everything you've done to me while I was unconscious, but I have a mission waiting for me.'' I spotted the door and walked towards it when I remember I didn't have my radio anymore. ''One thing; where is my radio?''

''You crushed it on a rock when you collapsed.'' Leon answered, turning his head in my direction.'' I nodded and opened the door of this – well, it seems to be – house. It was raining cats and dogs. I didn't know how much time I was passed out, but it was really dark outside; and I lost my flashlight while running away from the zombies earlier. Luck was totally _not_ on my side today. I was about to step outside when Leon called out my name.

"In the state I found you earlier, I don't think you'll be able to end this mission alive… Maybe you'll need reinforcement, don't you think?'' I turned to face him. Was he kidding me? I didn't need any help, especially not reinforcement. I was one of the best agents of the secret services; it's not a little bad luck that will ruin my reputation, Hell no! ''No, I don't need some, thank you." I replied harshly. ''So you like best dying of exhaustion and eaten by zombies?'' he asked.

"I won't call for reinforcement, OK? I can complete the mission alone, thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be alright from now. Thank you and good luck for your own mission.'' I raised my right hand to my forehead and saluted him like a sailor. I stepped outside and closed the door a hard, but I was pissed. I could complete that mission alone, gosh, I wasn't a rookie, I've been through way more difficult situations in the past, and way more dangerous. But I must be honest; it was my first time meeting dead-walking people. And this was freaking me out.

I wasn't outside for two minutes and yet I was soaking wet. The nights were really dark here, plus there was no moon. I couldn't see farther than two meters. The door opened behind me and I sighed. ''What?'' I said, showing my back to Leon.

''Walk straight ahead. Then you'll meet a crossroad, from then, go left. You'll walk about half a mile and there will be a little town.'' That was very useful to me. I knew where to go now.

''Thank you'' I nodded and started walking straight ahead as he told me, trying to ignore the pain in my ribs and my leg. ''Stay alive!'' he shouted. I waved at him without turning and walked into the darkness of the forest, crawling of death things ready to eat me alive.


	2. Survival Mission, part 02

"_Willowfield. Population: __2527__ 0" _was written on a blue sign, lightened by an old standard-lamp. The strike and the zero were painted in a dark red, kind of looked like… blood. Deeply inside me, I hoped it was a joke from the teenagers of that town. The light at the sign seemed to be the only light of the road. Well, that's nice! The road turned and there was the town Leon was talking about. _The Principal Street_, I could read on a little sign. "More like a ghost town" I sighed. The lights of the panels of all the buildings where on, like if the town was active… it just missed people. The further I walked into that town, the more I wanted to run away. I felt like someone was constantly watching me.

Maybe I should have call reinforcements.

After ten minutes of walk, I hadn't seen anyone yet. My leg was hurting and I was so tired, I had to find a place to rest for a couple hours. I continued walking and saw ''HOTEL'' flashing on one of the buildings panel. Finally, I could rest properly in a safe place… I hoped it was safe.

I entered the little hotel and it was empty. I walked to the reception desk and there was nobody behind it. Papers were still covering it, like if someone went to take a break and hadn't come back yet. ''Hello?'' I called. There was a door ajar and I could see light coming from the other room. I turned around and see two big glasses door. I opened them; it was the dinning hall, there too there was nobody. Dishes were on the tables with food that seems to be untouched since a long time. That was disgusting. ''Is there anybody?'' I shouted through the dinning hall. No answer. ''Whatever'' I sighed. I went back to the reception desk and went behind it. On the back wall, there were all the keys of the available rooms. I took one and head to the stairs that was at the right of the dinning hall's doors. Room number 216; let's hope I won't have a bad surprise when I'll enter it.

The second floor was lighted up by chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a red carpet was silencing my steps. I took my nine-millimeter, ready if anyone suspicious would show up. _208, 209, 210…_ The room 216 was at the very end of the corridor. On the wall beside the door of my room was hanging a painting of a man that I swear I've seen before. Oh well, maybe it wasn't the only painting in the world. I shrugged and put the key in the keyhole to unlock the door. I pushed the door open and smelled a hard odor of cleaning products. I turned the lights on and closed the door behind me and locked it. The room was immaculate. Everything was red and cream. Lovely. I checked the bathroom, clear. I put down my gun on the bedside table with the key and walked to the window. Still nobody in the streets, all lights open. This was really strange. I closed the curtains and spotted a remote control on the other bedside table and a phone. But where was the television? I pushed the button power on the remote and a part of the wall right above a wooden desk and a chair in front of the bed slid up, showing the television. ''Wow, never thought that little hotel would be that high-tech'' I chuckled. The cable seems to be cut. I shuffled the channels until I found the News Channel that was the only one working. Weird.

"_A weird movement of people appeared in the south this evening, the people participating and the reasons are still unknown for the moment, but if you are in the area of Ridgewalk, Ferryvale, and Wil-'_' The lady couldn't finish her sentence that the cable seems to have been cut. Nice. Very nice! I turned off the television and decided to go take a shower, gosh I needed one. I took my gun on the bedside table and entered the bathroom. I locked the door and put my nine-millimeter on the sink counter.

God bless the person who invented showers! My wounds were all cleaned now and I could see my ribs for the first time. There was a big bruise all over them. Gosh, how big was the rock I'd fallen onto? I wrapped a towel around me and heard a thud outside. I took my nine-millimeter and walked slowly towards the bathroom door. I put my ear against it and waited. Silence, then another thud. I unlocked the door and opened it. I stepped outside, aiming my weapon in front of me and looked around the room; clear. I took the chair under the wooden desk and put it under the doorknob of the door. I double-checked if it was locked and went back to the bathroom to dress-up. My wound at my leg seemed to heal fast, another bandage wouldn't be necessary for the night. I went to the window and opened the curtains; still nobody. This was starting to freak me out a bit. I lied down on the bed with the nine-millimeter on the bedside table, always ready to shoot. My eyes were already closing and I fell asleep right away…

The bed shook, but I was too tired to open my eyes. It shook again, and I heard a big thud outside. Then, the whole room trembled with a big explosion noise. I opened my eyes, got up and grabbed my nine-millimeter. It trembled again and I heard another explosion. I went to the window, opened the curtains and couldn't believe what I saw; the buildings, no, the whole street was in fire! Another tremble. What the Hell was happening? I made sure my gun was loaded and I ran towards the door of the room, literally threw the chair behind me, unlocked the door and get out in the corridor. Smoke began to fill the second floor and it was hot. I ran to the stairs and went down to the reception. An explosion. It blew up the doors of the dinning hall. The flames were eating the carpet covering the floor. I ran outside the hotel just in time; another explosion from the dinning hall made collapsed the building. The street was like a huge oven, it was really hot, there was fire everywhere and the smoke made my eyes itching. I started to cough and to have difficulty breathing; I had to get out of this town, now!

An explosion. The building in front of the hotel collapsed. I couldn't run in the direction I came from a few hours ago, burning ruins were blocking the way. I had to continue… if I can make it out alive…

I ran straight ahead, zigzagging between the burning ruins of the buildings and the cars in the streets. My eyes were hurting and I couldn't stop coughing. I had to be careful to not be crushed by pieces of the building falling into the street. Explosions after explosions, the town was getting destroyed, eaten by the flames. Who the Hell started this?

'' _A weird movement of people appeared in the south this evening'' _That's what the lady of the News said earlier. So people set fire to the town? Why? Why would someone do that?

Maybe that's why the town was desert. Someone knew it was coming, and everybody evacuated. Well, it would have been useful to know that, so I wouldn't be running for my life right now, avoiding to get crushed by a burning piece of building. Tears were filling up my eyes, gosh they were itching so badly and coughing was disturbing my running. Finally, I could see the end of the main street and the fire hadn't spread to the neighborhood yet. Only a few more meters and I was out of this Hell, and then I saw someone standing in the middle of the street. Finally, someone alive… This person wasn't alive. It was a man and he was…dead. His left leg was twisted in an impossible angle, I could see his ribcage and the flesh of his face was in shreds. Then, he moaned.

A zombie.

I aimed my nine-millimeter at him and shoot in his chest. The zombie cried in pain, but continued to walk towards me. What? I shoot him in the chest, I guess I even touched the heart and he was still walking? I shoot him again in the chest, two shots, and three shots. Nothing. Just cries of pain. That thing was invincible, jeez! It was getting closer and I couldn't go back. I aimed my weapon at him once again, wishing it would be the final blow. I shoot at the same time the zombie stumbled on a rock. My bullet went right into is forehead, exploding his brain. The zombie collapsed on the floor and a dark blood started spilling out of the wound from his chest and from his opened skull. So the way to kill them is to shoot their heads… Great! I walked towards the corpse and looked at it. I aimed my gun at it, ready to fire if it wasn't alive.

"Behind you'' Someone shouted.

I turned and without thinking, I shot three times in the head of another zombie. The person behind me shot too and I felt the splash of a hot liquid on my back and my arms. I turned around and looked on the ground; another zombie… and his blood was splattered all over me. I was about to throw up. "I'm covered of zombie blood, this is disgusting, you could have told me- "I shouted, and then the person walked towards me. With the light of the fire of the street behind me, I could see his face. ''You!''

''Hey, sweetheart. Still alive, that's great new!'' Leon said, smiling.

''I'm all covered of blood, now! You could have told me to step aside, I don't know! Ugh, this is disgusting!'' I shouted again. The odor of the blood was making me sick. And I just took my shower, nice!

"We should go before the fire start spreading further." Leon said, loading his gun.

"I'm not coming with you, continue your own mission and I'll continue mine… and thanks for that'' I said, pointing to the zombie to my feet. I needed to continue and get that mission done so I could go home already. Plus, I was tired of thanking him for saving me.

"It's the second time I save your life, you know…"

"What do you mean by that?'' I replied, still walking. I heard footstep behind me and felt the presence of Leon to my left.

"Let me guess; it's your first mission.''

"No." I sighed.

"Oh, really? Well, you-"

"I'm not used to mission with dead-walking people that want to eat me, okay? And what the Hell is that?'' I stopped and pointed to three zombies lying on the floor behind us. "What the Hell is happening? This is not normal and you act like if you were meeting zombies every day. What's wrong with you, god!'' I sighed and passed my hands into my hair. How could he act cool with zombies walking around that town? Shouldn't he be…freaked out?

"What missions are you used to, then?" He asked, crossing his arms. I opened my mouth to reply to him, but closed it right away. I couldn't tell him what my missions were; they are secrets.

"There are no zombies in my usual missions." He nodded, understanding I couldn't talk about it. "Why aren't you freaked out?" I asked him, slowly calming down.

"This is strange to say, but I'm used to missions with zombies."

"Are you kidding me?'' I didn't mean to say that out loud. But seriously, he was _used to_? Federal government was sending agents to kill zombies? Seriously? What the Hell was that?

"It's a very long story, something happened a few years ago and I had to work for the federal government… And here I am now." He smiled softly. His mission was to kill zombies? That's nice… Wait, that wasn't what he had to do…

"Weren't you on a recovery mission?''

"Yes, I am. And we should really get going now; the fire is spreading and I want my subject to be alive. So you have the choice to stay with me and have a chance to finish this mission alive, or you go on your own and die within three hours.'' He turned and started walking. Leon might be the only chance for me to stay alive and complete my mission. I have to stick with him until my goal is achieved and then I can take his radio, call a chopper and get out of this goddamn town. "Leon!" I shouted. He stopped and turned into my direction. "…I'm coming." A smiled appeared on his face.

* * *

I really hope I'm not making Leon to OOC

ugh ugh ugh


	3. Survival Mission, part 03

We walked for so long that we weren't in the neighborhood anymore, but back into a forest. Leon and I hadn't talked since I decided to follow him, well that was okay with me, I wouldn't have to talk about me and what I was doing here. I couldn't allow myself to tell one single thing, or I would be fired right away by the secret services and they would probably kill me to be sure I wouldn't tell anybody what I know...

"So, you are working for the secret services" Leon started. Oh, please, don't ask anything! "I didn't know they weren't aware of what was happening here." He sighed. "You must be one of their best agents; they wouldn't send a rookie here…"

"We don't have formation for killing zombies, you know… But I guess you are right; I must be one of the best if they sent me here.''

"Don't be too proud of it… Maybe they knew about zombies and just want to get rid of you."

"That's mean!" I pushed him softly and he laughed. We exited the forest and ended up on a road, leading to God knows where. It was so dark here; I hoped the sun would rise soon so I could see where we were going. "At the end of that road, there's a building. Apparently, my subject is there, so you can either follow me or continue your own path." He pointed to the right, there was a little pathway.

"You don't even know where I must go, why are you pointing this way?''

"Because I know there's something bigger this way." Leon started walking ahead. "And to the right, there might be something that could interest you.'' I didn't know what to do. With my previous little adventures in the crossroad and the little town, I didn't want to go alone, if there had to be zombies. Maybe I could make a deal with Leon… "Wait!" He turned to face me. "What?"

"How about I go with you, rescuing that subject… And then you come with me to find what I need? If one of us…"

"You are scared to go alone, aren't you?" Yes. That's what I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. I'm not a scaredy-cat, I can go alone, but I can't _survive_ alone. "I'm not scared" I said. "I just want to stay alive. Come on, the faster we save that person, the faster we will get what I need and the faster I will come back home.''

"Alright, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that!" I sighed, heading for the building at the end of the road. After a few minutes of walk, we came to a gate of about two meters high. There was an intercom on one of the bricks wall. It seems to be the only way to open it, but I bet they would let us enter. ''Is this the only way we can get through?'' I asked Leon, pointing the intercom. He nodded. ''Well, I don't want to be a killjoy, but I doubt they would let us enter if we ask them.''

''You're right.'' Leon said looking at the gate to see if there's was a lock or anything. ''I guess we will have to find another way to go in… and I think I know where there could be one. Come on!'' He went to the left and I followed him. That was a very nice start. I will not get out of that building alive, believe me.

"Ah, there it is!'' There was a metal door in the bricks wall of the gate, farther. I took my nine-millimeter and load it. ''Cover me.'' Leon said, opening the door and entering. I followed him and closed the door with my foot. The place was clear. We were in a corridor in a shape of a T; one corridor in front of us, one at the left and one at the right. ''Which way we're going now, Mister Kennedy?'' I hoped he knew where to go because I didn't want to lose any time here.

"I need to find the surveillance room'' He walked in the corridor in front of us, not even bothering to check if I was following him.

''I propose we split up.'' I said, crossing my arms on my chest. Leon stopped and turned in my direction.

''You're kidding, right?'' He said, now facing me.

''Nope. We go a lot of ground to cover. We would save time.''

''You don't have a radio, how would we communicate?'' Leon was really annoyed, I could see it. I just wanted to save time!

''No need to communicate, we will find each other, this place doesn't seem to be that big.''

''I refuse, sweetheart, you come with me.'' I stayed there, my arms crossed, not moving, not even blinking. ''You want to save time, but while we argue on whether we split or not, we lose time.'' He was right, but I still wanted to split up. Leon sighed, walked towards me and grabbed my forearm, dragging me into the corridor.

''Leon, let go my arm, goddamn it, I don't want to go this way, I don't have a good feeling, please, let me goooo!'' I tried to free my arm, but he was way stronger than me. After a few minutes struggling to get my arm free, I gave up and followed him. He was dragging into corridors that seem to never end. Only corridors, no doors, no windows. Only. Corridors. ''Do you even know where to go, Leon?''

''Yes, I do.'' He was still holding my forearm and I was tired of walking. I walked for I don't know many hours and couldn't rest properly. I was so tired.

''Why are you walking so fast?'' I sighed.

"Why don't you stop complaining?'' We turned left and ended up in a dead-end full of doors. There was a sign on the back wall written _''SURVEILLANCE ROOM''_ on the top of one metallic door. Finally! "Happy now? We found it'' Leon walked towards it and I followed him. He opened the door and entered the room. ''Clear!" He said, and then I entered too.

It was a small room with a wall full of monitors, broadcasting many rooms and corridors of the building. Under it, there was a panel full of commands, surely to control all those cameras. That building sure had things to hide…

''There she is'' Leon was in a corner of the room at my right, looking at four others little monitors. Two where showing corridors, one was showing the exterior of the building and the last one the inside of room where a girl was, sitting in a corner. ''I know where this is, let's go.'' Did he memorize the map of that building or what? Leon walked towards the door and I stayed in front of the four televisions, observing the corridors. Something wasn't right about them. ''What are you doing?'' I turned my head in the direction of Leon. Again, he was annoyed.

"Those are fake footages'' I said pointing at the two monitors showing the corridors. Leon came back beside me and looked again at the two televisions.

''How so?''

''Well, I don't know what time is it right now, but we are the night and if you look at the bottom of the screen'' I pointed where ''you can see lights coming from a window. Same thing for the other. They want you to believe there's no one, but I'm sure there are people guarding the room where that girl is." I said as I crossed my arms.

"…Brilliant.'' I smiled. Luckily I saw that, or my chances to get out alive of that building would have diminished. ''Well, we will have to find another way'' Leon said, walking towards the door.

''And you know where to go?'' I asked, turning to look at him.

''Yes, ma'am!''

The surveillance room wasn't showing a third corridor that was leading to the room where the girl was locked. Leon and I took our gun and approached the door silently. ''You'll enter first and I'll cover you. Don't worry, the guys in that buildings aren't zombies.'' Leon whispered to me. I nodded and put my hand on the doorknob and started to turn it slowly when something hit my neck. No, it was more like a bite of mosquito. I let go the doorknob and rubbed my neck where it was itching. The noise of something hitting the floor alerted me. I looked down and saw a dart on the floor. ''What is that?'' Leon asked. I want to take it, but my body wouldn't move. My legs were getting numbs, then my arms. I lifted my head and looked at Leon. Right before losing consciousness, I saw a dart entering Leon's neck too.


	4. Survival Mission, part 04

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor of an unknown room, alone. The right side of my face was hurting, like if someone had smashed it into a wall. My head was spinning and I had difficulty pushing myself up on my feet. I touched my belt; no nine-millimeter and no more utility belt. I crouched to see if my knife was still in my boot; no knife. ''That's fucking nice!'' I mumbled. I was about to get up when I noticed something attached to my wrist; a white bracelet. I tried to take it off, but it seemed glued to my skin. I stopped trying pulling it out because I was about to rip my skin. ''What the Hell is that?'' I turned my wrist to look at that mysterious bracelet. Why would they attach this on us? I touched the white surface with the tips of my fingers and a little blue screen appeared. _"Hana Whitlock. Area C-21 – Room #5. SIN code: 0002568. Privileges: 05" _I could read on the bracelet. Nice, it seemed to be a tracker! I needed to get out of here, find Leon, get rid of those bracelets and get the Hell out of here. And now!

At my right, there was a metallic door with a magnetic card reader with a screen on the top of it and a little keyboard. I tried to type some random numbers on the keyboard, but nothing happened. I stepped back and kicked the door. Nothing. And I kicked it again, and then I heard noises behind it. ''Leon? Are you there?'' I put my ear against the metallic door and heard footstep. ''Leon, it is Hana… Answer me, gosh, we need to get out of here…''

''Hana? Is it really you?'' Thank God! Leon was still alive!

''Yes, it's me! I'm so glad you're still alive.'' I sighed in relief.

''Are you okay?'' He asked. I could hear he was right behind the door.

''I think I hit my head somewhere, but I'm okay…You?''

''I'm fine, too'' This was one of the greatest new of the whole mission! My guide wasn't dead! Now, I need to find a way to reach him, so we can think of a plan and get out of that building. I put my hands each side of the door and sighed. Now, think Hana, think of something…

_Bip! Bip!_

I looked at the magnetic card reader and the little screen was on. _Enter your SIN code. _Wait that was all? I just had to show my bracelet to that screen and it will open the door? Without hesitation, I entered the SIN code that was appearing on the little blue screen of my bracelet and there was a kind of approbation beep. The door slid to the left, revealing Leon. I was about to jump in his arm when I remember my situation. I had to stay focused on my mission and not create friendships with the people I meet.

"Nice to see you, sweetheart'' Leon said, smiling.

"Nice to see you, too'' I smiled back. He wasn't wearing his leather jacket anymore; the people who locked us here must have taken it. I looked at his wrist and he had the same bracelet as me. ''Trackers'' I said, showing my wrist.

''I know'' He sighed. "Let's get out of here and find a way to take off these things" Leon said. I nodded and saw there was another metallic door with another magnetic card reader. I walked towards it, passed my bracelet in front of the screen and opened the door after entering once again my SIN code. I don't know what the hell it was, but I could now see on my bracelet _Privileges: 03_. Oh, well, whatever!

The door opened on a white corridor. We entered it and it seemed to be a dead end; there was no door, nor window. ''Well, that's not helping'' I sighed.

''Was there a door in the room you were?'' Leon asked.

''I don't know, maybe we could-" We turned back to the door and it was closed. And there was no magnetic card reader to open it. ''Nice…''

"Warning, Subjects'' A robotic voice said from nowhere. '' The disinfection is going to start in 30 seconds.''

''What the Hell is that disinfection thing?'' I said, starting to panic.

''I don't know. There should be a door somewhere.'' Leon looked at the wall behind us, to see if he could open the door again. I ran to the back wall to see if there was one there. Something seemed to be sliding, but I didn't know how to activate it.

''Disinfection in 15 seconds.'' The robotic voice said.

''What are you talking about with your disinfection?'' I shouted to the ceiling.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…'' I ran back to Leon, the countdown still going. What would happen to us?

''…3, 2, 1. Disinfection is starting now.'' The floor suddenly opened beneath us and we fell into a strong smelling liquid.

We were in that liquid for only a few seconds and I already needed new air. The liquid seemed to burn my skin, what was that? It was getting so intense, I felt like I was in fire. The bracelet started burning even more and I gasped, losing my precious air. I couldn't open my eyes, scared that I would become blind from that disinfecting water. I felt a hand grabbing mine. Leon. I opened my eyes, but could only see a blurry shape by my right. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip to his hand. Suddenly, the water started… moving? It was dragging us to the bottom, how awesome. I thought I could get out of that building alive; I was wrong.

I didn't know what was happening. One second I was nearly drowned and the second after, I was breathing air. Panting, I slowly regained my senses, lying on my stomach. I was alive. I was _still_ alive.

''Are you okay?'' Leon asked, putting one of his hands on my back.

''Am I still alive?''

''Yes, you are." He smiled.

"What the Hell was that thing?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. They were burning.

''I don't know, but it smells like chlorine.'' He answered. "I guess we are clean now."

"Tell me about it" I sighed. Leon helped me getting up and we looked around us. The room wasn't really big and it was empty. I looked at the ceiling and the hole where we fell from closed. At our right, the doorway was in the shape of an arch with two torches hooked up on both sides. It seemed to be our only way out. ''Let me guess; you have no weapons, right?'' I asked Leon, looking at the door.

"None. They even took my jacket." He said. How nice. No weapon and there are good chances that enemies are waiting for us farther. As I passed under the arch, I heard a weird noise coming from the wall, a sort of electric buzz. "Do you hear that?" I asked Leon, looking back at the arch.

"What?"

"There's like a noise… I don't know what it is, but it seems to be from the walls, I-"

"Dear Subject 0002568 and Subject 0002569" Oh no, not that robotic voice again? "We have the pleasure to welcome you to our survival test, here will be tested your abilities of attacks, defenses and of course, surviving."

"What the Hell is that survival test?" I shouted, panicking. There was a big metallic noise behind us, and when we turned to see what had made it, a gate was now blocking the way. We couldn't get out.

"You have the chance to be experimenting our upgraded maze, now in bricks. It will be a pleasure for us if you could try it. Your goal is to avoid the many obstacles in this course and get to the other side of the maze. No cheating allowed, or you will be executed right away. Good luck." Then the robotic voice laughed and silence. Why is this happening? Why didn't I call reinforcement when Leon suggested me to? _Why?_

"Survival test starts in 45 seconds." I don't want to die, here, goddamn it! What the Hell was that place? I was starting trembling. I just want to finish my mission and go home.

''Calm down" Leon said. "Everything will be fine, there sure are weapons somewhere. We just need to find them."

"Survival test starts in 15 seconds.'' The robotic voice said. Why did I follow Leon? Why didn't I follow my own path and went to the right instead of following him?

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The survival test begins" Silence. Leon and I stayed immobile, barely breathing, not even blinking… nothing.

"What are we doing now?'' I whispered to Leon.

''I think we should… go on?'' He looked at me and I was surprised to see the lack of fear in his eyes. Oh well, it didn't surprise me, after all. That guy was killing zombies like if it was one of his hobbies. "If we stay together, there should be no problem" He continued. I nodded. Slowly, I started walking, and Leon grabbed my arm and pulled me back. A giant axe cut through the air right in front of me, and it came back, like a pendulum.

"This is insane." Leon said. The entrance of the maze was right in front of us, it was so close, yet so far. That axe complicated the situation. What were we going to do now? "When I'll say 'go', you will run to the entrance of the maze, OK?'' I looked at Leon panicked. There was no way for me to run towards that deadly axe, swinging back and forth in front of us. "Trust me and run fast" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and I brushed off his hand. I stepped back and crossed my arms on my chest. I was not going to put my life in so much danger for this mission. This was completely crazy. I've never read a mission's report that was even close to this actual mission. Was I ready to die for the secret services? Was my job more important that my own life?

"Hana, are you okay?'' Leon waved his hand in front of my eyes. "We have to go, don't be a scaredy-cat, sweetheart." I blinked, I was totally lost in my thoughts and I didn't realize Leon was talking to me.

"What were you saying, again?'' I asked.

"I was telling you that at my signal, you would run into the maze. Trust me; you won't be hit by the axe." He said. That was risky. I was about to put my life in the hands of Leon. If he says 'go' only a second too late, I'm dead.

"You… You go… first." I spluttered. Leon sighed and looked at the axe, swinging in front of us, back and forth, then he started running and I closed my eyes when I saw the axe was about to hit him. I was expecting a cry of pain and a disgusting noise, but nothing.

"Come one, sweetheart, you can do it!" I opened my eyes, relieved that he passed without problem. I stepped ahead, getting closer to the axe, and another step. I nodded to Leon. The axe swung in front of me, and again, and again… "Go!" He shouted. I closed my eyes and started running, mentally getting ready to get hit by the axe.

I didn't hit the axe, but Leon. He took a step back to not lose is balance because of my impact and wrapped his arms around me. I opened my eyes. I was still alive. "Good job" He smiles. I smiled back and I drew back. How professional.

"Sorry" I mumbled. What a rookie was I; getting all worked up because of an axe. I faced much more difficult situations in the past… but it was my first time confronting that sort of weapon and I was totally out of my comfort zone. But come on, Hana, you're on a serious mission, you are a high ranked agent, don't screw this up, you can do this!

"Now, let's get out of here, shall we?" I nodded to him and we turned into the direction of the entrance of the maze. We walked then turn to the left and met corridors. We had the choice to go forward, to the right or to the left. At the end of the corridor in front of us, someone appeared, it seems to be a woman, holding something long in her hands. She approached and we could see what she was carrying: a pump shotgun. But… wait a minute… That woman strangely looked like…

"That's me!" I pointed the woman in front of us. It walked towards us and it was me… But I'm here, I can't be… there. "How can they have…?"

"Oh, no you must be kidding me" Leon said to himself. My other self loaded the gun, aimed at us. "Run!" Leon yelled. I ran into the right corridor and I heard a shot. I turned around and saw that Leon ran into the left's corridor. "They made clones of us, I guess, when we entered. You said you heard a noise when we passed the arch!" He shouted. My clone appeared at the intersection of the corridors. She turned into my direction, loaded the gun and aimed at me. For a moment, I was frozen, I couldn't move. What the fuck Hana, run, don't stand there! _Run!_

"Hana, go away! What are you doing?'' Leon's voice made me pull myself together and I ran in the opposite direction of my clone. "Get down!" Leon shouted behind me. I bent just in time; the bullet flew just above my head and hit the wall farther. I heard the load of the gun again, and a cry of pain. I turned and my clone was lying on the floor, and Leon was right beside it. He took the shotgun and shot in the head of my other self two times. I continued to walk backward until my back it the wall of the maze. So they cloned us and our clones are trying to kill us. That's nice.

I did one step forward and an arrow flew right in front of my face, hitting the wall at my left. I turned into the direction it was shot and saw Leon. Well, a clone of Leon, holding a crossbow. I ran towards the real Leon and the clone shot another arrow.

"Leon, you are trying to kill me! Not you, but another you!'' I yelled while running. Leon loaded the shotgun and walked towards the direction I was coming from. I continued my way and heard two shots behind me. I stopped at the intersection beside my clone. I heard another load of gun to my right. I turned my head and saw another me. "Are you kidding me?" There was another clone of me holding a Striker. I ran forward, then turn right and continued to run. Now I was defenseless, separated of Leon. I knew I would die in that maze.

After a few minutes of constant running, I stopped in the middle of an intersection. Panting, I looked around me, which way do I take? I looked at the left and saw a red box on the wall. It was written on a lighting sign above it "_EMERGENCY_". I walked to the box and an axe was in it, but the glass door was locked. There was a black screen to the right. "These bracelets are going to be useful in the end" I said to myself. I passed my bracelet in front of the screen "_UNLOCK_" appeared in digital blue letters on it. The door of the box opened and I took the axe. My bracelet beeped. I could now read "Privileges: 02".


	5. Survival Mission, part 05

This maze was crazy. It was full of traps and clones of me and Leon. I was splattered of clone's blood; these things were humans! I didn't know if the exit of the maze was near, and didn't even know where Leon was. I was hearing shots some times, but I never saw him. I couldn't believe that I had made it that far. I was surprising myself.

The maze seemed to become quiet suddenly. I heard footstep coming from the corridor at the right of the interjection a few meters farther, then Leon appeared. Well, a clone… maybe…

"Hana!" He shouted, walking in my direction. He was carrying a handgun. Was it a clone or the real Leon? Last time I saw him, he had a pomp shotgun. Maybe he ran out of shells… I took the axe with my two hands, ready to attack if he tried something. "Come one, Hana. It's me, Leon. You can trust me…"

"How can I know you're the real one?" I asked, slowly walking backward.

"Come one, don't be stupid. We need to find the exit so we can continue our missions." He said, approaching.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Leon stopped.

"Hana, seriously" He sighed. "OK, I got it" He put his gun on the ground and slid it behind him with his foot" I won't hurt you, Hana." He approached closer. "I'm the real Leon, don't worry. Now let's go, OK?"

"You're not Leon, don't come any closer!" I said, firmly.

"Please, sweetheart, stop it, it's me, I'm telling you" Something in his voice made me believe it was really him. I lowered my axe. He was only at two meters away from me. I wasn't sure, though.

"Hana, get down!" A voice shouted behind me. I turned and see another Leon. Was it a clone or the real one? I didn't know. I squatted just in time; the Leon who was closer to me fell on the ground, a bullet in his head. I looked at the other Leon; he was holding a pump shotgun and right behind me.

"You alright?'' He asked giving me his hand. "I'm the real Leon, don't worry."

"The one you just blew up the brain said the same thing one minute ago." I replied, tightening my grasp around the handle of the axe.

"You know why I'm the real one?" he said. "Because I'm the one who saved you about 20 hours ago from zombies when you collapsed in a pathway and I also saved you in Willowfield when two zombies were about to attack you. I also blew up the brain of your clone who was trying to kill you with the shotgun I'm holding right now before you run into the maze and lose you for about two hours." Two hours? We were in that maze since to hours? I felt like we entered it 10 minutes ago. "Come one, sweetheart. I have to rescue a girl and you have to find something, don't you?" He was the first Leon that was saying that much information to me, to prove he was the real one.

"During the many encounters I had with the clones, I learned that they had also our memory" I tightened again my grasp around the handle of the axe.

"But they don't have those tracker bracelets like we do" Leon said. I looked at his hand, he had the white bracelet. I looked back at the clone lying behind me; he had no bracelet. I sighed in relief; it was the real Leon standing in front of me.

"How stupid I am" I said his hand he was still giving to me to get back on my feet. I should have looked at the wrists on the clones, I would have known right away if it was the real Leon or not.

"I must be honest, I was sure to find you dead somewhere in that maze" Leon laughed slightly.

"I was sure one of those traps or even a clone would kill me" I smiled. After killing my third clone, I said to myself that it was like one of the tests I passed before entering the secret services, but with more blood. It was quite the same, but without the traps and the encounter weren't that brutal.

"I think I found the exit of the maze. Come on" Leon said.

"But wait, I need to find another weapon than this" I said, showing the axe covered of blood in my hands"

"I've got something for you" He took something from his back that was at his belt; a nine-millimeter. I dropped the axe on the ground and took the gun. But wait, it was _my_ nine-millimeter.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, checking the chamber.

"One of your clones had it. Now let's go!" Leon smiled and head in the direction he was coming from. We turned to the right, again right, then to the left. No clones, nor traps. That was suspicious. We turned to the right and there it was the exit!

"I don't think that's safe" I whispered to Leon. "Maybe there are clones waiting for us, we didn't see one since you found me. That's not normal. And there was no trap either."

"I'll clear it, cover me" Leon arrived at the exit of the maze and I loaded my gun. "Clear" He shouted. I joined him and looked back at the maze. Still no clones and no traps.

"Shouldn't the voice tell us it's the end or-" The ground shook beneath us and a big metal gate appeared in front of us. Wait, it wasn't only a gate, it was a metal cage!

"A trap! Nice!" I sighed.

"Congratulation, Subjects. You survived our first survival test." It was only the first one? You must be kidding me…

Leon and I were sitting in that metal cage for about an hour now. The good side of it was that we had time to rest. The robotic voice told us it was another test. This time, we had to use our brains if we wanted to get out of here. I should have kept the axe. It could have been useful to have it right now. I lied on my back and sighed. I didn't how I would finish that mission, and without radio I couldn't call for help or anything. That was awesome!

I turned my head in the direction of Leon and saw him looking at his bracelet. He touched it and the blue screen appeared on it. "Do you know what those Privileges are?" He asked.

"I guess that you can use them to have things. I used them to open the doors before we ended up here. And I also use one to get my-" Wait, I get it now! Those privileges where allowing use to get things to complete the tests, or just help us continue.

"Hey, you robot!" I shouted as I stood up. "I want to use a privilege to get out of that cage" Nothing. "Don't you dare ignoring me! I still have privileges. I want you to take it in exchange of letting us go." Silence.

"It's not gonna work, Hana" Leon sighed.

"Yes, it will. Believe me. I'm sure it can see us, so it can hear us as well. I got closer to the bars of the cage and looked at the ceiling. I spotted a camera. "Perfect" I took my nine-millimeter, aimed at the camera and shot. Missed. "Answer me or I will destroy every single camera that is near us." I shot again and missed it again.

"You are wasting bullets, Hana. Stop it!" Leon said.

"You, stop it! Why don't you believe in me… for once" I mumbled. I took a deep breathe and aimed to the camera again. I shot directly in it, exploding it. I turned to Leon. He shook his head and smiled softly.

"Okay, I'll help you." He stood up and we both started to shoot at all the cameras we could see.

"Dear Subject" The robotic voice began after we exploded about ten cameras. "Using the force will be no use-"

"Then take my goddamn privilege and let us out!" I yelled to the ceiling. There was a pause.

"Fine" The voice said. My bracelet beeped and the cage around us disappeared in the ground.

"Now we need to find a way to get rid of those trackers" I said to Leon, reloading my nine-millimeter.

We were walking in endless white corridors with no doors. After ten minutes, I lost hope to find ever find a way out of here. We were trapped in that building. We continue our way in the corridors. Turn left, turn right. Turn right again, turn left. I was desperate.

"Maybe if we use a privilege they would show us where to go?" Leon said, stopping.

"That is a great idea! Why hadn't I think about it? Hey, robot voice!" I shouted.

"I'll do it. I still have my five privileges. And you only have one left."

"Okay, then!" I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Yes, Subjects?" The voice said.

"I give you one of my privileges if you show us which way to go" Leon said.

"The farther you go, the more it will cost you to get hints"

"I don't care. Take them all, I just want to get out of here" Leon replied. Silence.

"Fine" Leon's bracelet beeped and a part of the wall at his left slid up, revealing a door. Leon looked at his wrist.

"They took three privileges, nice" He sighed.

"You're lucky you still have two, I only got one now" I said, opening the door. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. We were in the control room. It was so huge! The wall in front of us was covered of televisions broadcasting the cameras of all the building. A few one were blank, probably the one Leon and I shouted in the maze. Right under it, there was a command panel exactly like in the little surveillance room, but it looked way more complicated to control. I looked up at the televisions in front of me and realized we weren't alone in that building. It was full of guards, armed with minimum three guns each. Remember when I said I wouldn't get out of here alive?

"Hana, come here" Leon was at the back of the room where another command panel was. I approached and I saw screens, the same there was on the magnetic card reader and the one that was beside the box where the axe I took was.

"Can we take off our bracelet with that?" I asked.

"I think so" Leon answered. He pushed a red button at the top of the panel. Right under it was written "_DEACTIVATION_".

"Please, show your bracelet" Another robotic voice said. Without hesitation, Leon and I showed our bracelet to the black screen. It scanned our wrist and "_DEACTIVATION COMPLETED_" appeared in green digital letters. Leon's bracelet beeped and opened in two, falling on the floor.

"Finally" He sighed, rubbing his wrist. Why wasn't my bracelet doing the same?

"An error occurred." The robotic voice of the panel said. "Eradication in progress" I gasped of dolor; I felt needles entering my wrist and blood started dripping from beneath the bracelet. "What's happening?" The bracelet beeped and fell on the floor. Blood was dripping out from two holes in my wrist, and then my hand started becoming numb, then my forearm. I could see the color of my vein changing. They were turning black.

"What the Hell is happening to me? I can't feel my arm anymore" I looked at Leon, terrorized. My shoulder was numb and so was starting my neck and my chest. I felt a horrible dolor in my stomach and I started coughing… _blood!_ Tears started streaming down my face, I was horrified, also in an atrocious pain and I knew I would die within five minutes. It was the end for me.

"Calm down, Hana, we will-"

"Dear Subjects" Not again! "We have been informed of a violation of the rules. A Subject must not use more than his five privileges. Subject 002568 used six privileges." Wait, what? I still had one left… well, I think…

"Hana, did you still have one privilege?"

"Didn't… check" I said between two sputters of blood.

"Subject 0002568 used all of her privileges when she asked to open the metal cage. Removing the bracelet needs two privileges. And she only had one left. As a punishment, a poison had been injected in her, causing some deadly effects. Death is waiting the Subject, but-" I couldn't hear the end. My whole body became numb. I coughed blood one last time and then collapsed on Leon. It was the end for me. At last.


	6. Survival Mission, part 06

I was totally lost. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I was _breathing_. When you are dead, you're _not_ supposed to be breathing! I was hearing mumbles around me. I tried to open my eyes, but I was too tired. Awesome, whatever that has been flowing in my veins earlier seemed to have paralyzed me! I regained my senses slowly and the mumbles became clearer. It was a man's voice, but it wasn't Leon's. Who was that man? And where was Leon? I forced myself to open my eyes and bright light blinded me. I tried to sit up, but a hand on my shoulder made me lie back on what seemed to be a medical tale. The mumble wasn't clear enough to understand what it was saying, but it definitely wasn't Leon's voice. I started to panic, I needed to regain my senses now, where was, jeez! I tried to open my eyes; my vision was blurry, gosh I couldn't see a thing. I brushed off the hand that was still on my shoulder and I felt a pain in my left forearm. I couldn't see well, but I could distinguish needles in it. What the Hell did they do to me? I tried to reach them with my other hand, but someone grabbed my wrist and forced me to lie down. The person was calling my name, but I couldn't recognize the voice yet.

"Hana, calm down, everything's okay'' I finally my vision became clear and I saw Leon's face above me. His hand let go my wrist he was still holding.

"Leon" I whispered, smiling. He was still there, gosh, I was really happy. I took a deep breathe and calmed down. But then, the pain in my forearm remembered me I had needles in my arm. I tried to pull them out, but an unknown hand stopped me.

"Don't pull them out; you still have poison in your blood" A deep voice said. I looked up and a man with black hair and glasses, wearing an immaculate white smock was standing in front of me. I had the impression that I've already seen him somewhere before. I removed my hand sharply from his grasp and moved back the farthest I could from him, without falling down from the table.

"Calm down, Hana" Leon said in a comforting tone, I looked at him. "He is on our side, don't worry" I looked back at the strange man. I didn't trust him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Alanti. I'm a scientist at the Biological Development ward of this building. As your friend Leon said, I'm on your side. I'll help you both to find the lady you need to find and then to exit this building" He smiled. Gosh, he was already pissing me off.

"…okay, now take those needles out of my arm, please" He sighed and shook his head. I tried to reach them again, but he tightened his grips around my wrist.

"No, Miss Hana, you still need them"

"Hana will be fine" I replied harshly.

"Hana" Leon sighed.

"What? I just want him to take them out of my arm, gosh; I want to get out of here now, not in two weeks!" I just wanted to leave and go home already. I was tired and I had enough of that mission. I give up. I just want to go back home.

After a few minutes, Alanti took the needles out of my arm. I sat on the edge of the table, showing my back to the strange scientist.

"You should rest more, Miss Hana" He said.

"Just Hana will be fine" I said firmly. I got up, but my legs were still too weak to support me, Leon caught me before I fall on the floor.

"Don't be stubborn" Leon whispered. "He's our only chance to get out of here alive"

"I don't trust him" I whispered back. "Something's not right with him… Now let me go, I can walk" I sighed.

"No, you'll fall-"

"Leon!" I cling to the medical table when Leon stepped back abruptly. He was – again – annoyed. After a few seconds, I was able to walk normally. I heard Alanti clearing his throat behind me.

"Miss, I do not recommend to leave this room by that door. The guards of the building are chasing you both." I looked at him and he was smiling with one of the most annoying smile I've ever seen in my life. Well, he was smiling normally, but it was really annoying to me. I hated him and I didn't trust him at all. I crossed my arms on my chest and sighed.

"Fine. Where do we go, then?" I asked.

"Follow me" He smiled again. He went to a bookshelf that was at the back of the room, moved a book and the bookshelf moved, showing a hidden door. Leon gave me a 'You better shut up or _I_ will make you shut up' look and followed that weird scientist. If we get killed by that man, all the blame goes to Leon.

The hidden door was connected to a big study. There was bookshelves covering a whole wall, windows, plans and many paintings were covering the three others. A big wooden desk was in the middle of the room, covered of papers and scientist equipment. Alanti closed the door behind us and then walked to the desk.

"I have the plans of the building somewhere. When I'll find it, we will try to find a way to get to the young lady you need to rescue" He said, looking at the papers. I hated the way he was talking. I looked around and noticed painting of people on the wall at my right. A family portrait, a painting what seems to be the building we were in, another painting of the building, a painting of Alanti….

Wait, it wasn't Alanti.

The man on the picture looked like him, but he seemed older, plus I've already seen that painting somewhere…

"The hotel!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you talking alone?" Leon asked.

"That painting" I said, turning into his direction. "I saw it at the hotel in the little town I rested a bit… That man totally looks like you, Aladdin"

"It's Alanti" He replied, still looking for the plans.

"Yeah, whatever!" I sighed "Is that you?"

"No, it's my father" He lifted up his head "Father was a brilliant scientist and he helped a lot in the development of the towns around this building. He was an amazing scientist. I'm really proud to be his son" He smiled to me and I looked at the painting again. I've seen that man somewhere else before.

"Here they are!" Alanti beckoned us to approach. It was a little map of only one floor of the building. "From what Leon told me earlier, the lady you need to rescue should be in that ward" He took a red pen on the desk and circled a part of the first floor. He then started to explain how we would get there by using secret passages and how we could avoid the guards and the security cameras. After a few minutes, I stopped listening; the man on the painting was all I could think of. I tried to remember where I could have seen him, but failed. Leon slightly slapped my shoulder to get my attention. I tried to focus on what Alanti was saying, but it was useless. His voice was annoying me. Plus all I was thinking of his where I've seen Alanti's Father.

"Did your father ever worked with the US government or even the army?" I asked, cutting Alanti's escape speech.

"You could have waited to ask this, Hana" Leon said.

"That's really bothering me right now. I'm sure I've seen that man before and I just can't remember where" I answered.

"It's okay" Alanti smiled. "Father indeed worked with the American Army in the past. There was a time in his life when he was working on the development of the military arsenal. Where you in the army, Miss Hana?"

"No. My brother is, though. I'm sorry, you can continue…" I crossed my arms and tried to focus on what Alanti was saying. His father already worked with the US army; maybe I've seen him on the news or even at the funerals of solders in the past. This was bothering me so much.

"You shall go while I deactivate the security cameras and ask the guards to move ward" Alanti said, walking to the middle of the room. He lifted the carpet, revealing a hatch. He opened it and turned into our direction. Leon and I approached. "Just go straight ahead and you'll find a door leading to a corridor. Turn right and the last door is where your lady is locked" I looked inside the hatch and there was a dark flight of stairs. I didn't trust that scientist at all. "Ladies first" He smiled, looking at me. I took my nine-millimeter, loaded it. "It won't be necessary, Miss Hana."

"You never know" I said, going down the stairs. I heard Leon sighing behind me. It was pitched dark down here. I couldn't see a thing. I turned in the direction of the hatch's opening, Leon waved at Alanti before he closed the hatch. "And now, what do we do, it's really dark here" A bright light blinded me. I hid my eyes with my hands and stepped back. "What's your problem? Jeez…"

"Here" Leon said. I narrowed my eyes and saw he was holding another flashlight.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I opened it and we head toward the darkness of the corridor.

We were standing in front of the door that was separating us from the girl Leon needed to save. Finally, his mission was completed, so it meant I was soon going back home. I was about to open the door when Leon stopped me.

"I think I should enter first. It's _my_ mission." He said. I rolled my eyes and stepped back, aiming my gun at the door. "Won't be necessary. She's alone in that room and there are no guards."

"You _never_ know" I replied.

"Was there guards when we entered that corridor? No, Alanti asked them to leave that ward so we could escape without problems"

"I don't understand why you trust that guy, he doesn't seem right"

"He can help us getting out of here. Look, we are at less than two meters from my subject. Without his help, you would probably be _dead_ right now. You owe him a lot, Hana!"

"I owe him _nothing_! Why did he only help us when I was dying and not in the maze? Huh? Why, Leon?"

"Because he arrived in that ward only when we deactivated the bracelets. He knew about us in that maze and wanted to help us, but he had problems and couldn't be there in time" Leon answered.

"He told you that?" I asked, crossing my arms on my chest.

"Yes, when you were unconscious"

"What else have you talked about? What you'd like to do when you'll have finished your mission? Planned to play golf together when you'll both have a free weekend? This man is dangerous, Leon. He knows a lot. Too much!"

"Hana, stop it. What you're saying is total nonsense" He sighed, really annoyed… More like angry.

"When he will have the chance, he will kill us! He knows too much about us, plus he knows that building like the back of his hand. What's telling you for sure he deactivated the security cameras and he's not watching us right now, planning to kill us?"

"Hana, stop it"

"Oh, excuse me, sir. I forgot Leon Scott Kennedy can't do only one little thing for me, like listening to what I have to say" I sighed, pissed.

"Hey girl, I saved your life two times in less than 48 hours. I could have let you in that pathway with the zombies chasing you, but I killed them and took you to a safe place. I could have let you get eaten by that zombie in Willowfield and let you wander in the woods forever and never help you, but I did. I wanted to be nice with you and accepted to let you follow me, when I could have told you to get lost! So you stop complaining or you just get out of that Hell alone!" He shouted.

"You _offered_ me to _follow you_ if I wanted to stay alive!" I shouted back.

"I never said that" He replied sharply.

"Well, you didn't refuse when I said I was coming with you! So I take that as an offer" He was pissing me off so much. I was ready to shoot him in the head.

"I should have let you die in that pathway, arrogant bitch." He mumbled.

"What did you just say?" I shouted, grabbing Leon's by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "How did you just call me?"

"Arrogant bitch. That's what you are!" He pushed me and my back hit the wall really hard.

"You're so dead!" Leon and I took our gun, loaded them and aimed at each other.

"Oh, really?" He laughed. "You think you can kill me?" He said, grinning.

"Are you daring me?" I asked.

"What if I am?"

"Okay, then…" I pushed the trigger.


	7. Survival Mission, part 07

"STOP IT!" A high-pitched voice yelled behind the door when I pushed the trigger. That scream made me jump and my bullet drifted into the wall just beside Leon's head, then I realized what I just did. I was ready to shoot Leon; I was ready to _kill him_! What the Hell was wrong with me? I lowered my gun, shaking and avoiding Leon's gaze. What was wrong with me, gosh?

"I'm sorry Leon" I whispered. He lowered his gun. "I don't know what happened… I- I… It wasn't me…I-" I dropped my nine-millimeter on the floor and buried my face in my trembling hands. I couldn't believe what was happening; I was so ashamed of myself. What was wrong with me, why did I try to shoot Leon? I owed him so much and there I was, aiming a gun to his head. I leaned back on the wall and slid along the wall to the ground. "I'm so, so sorry, Leon. I don't know what happened I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Hana" He crouched in front of me and took a deep breathe. "I wasn't myself for a moment either, I'm sorry, too" My face still buried in my hands, I nodded. He was in shock too. We were clueless about what made us so much angry we were ready to kill each other. I _did_ try to kill him…

"What is wrong with you, guys?" The voice behind the door asked.

"What a first impression" Leon sighed. I laughed slightly. He took my hands and helped me getting up. "We are so close to get out of here, so let's go" I nodded and grabbed my gun. Leon opened the door. There she was, standing in front of us. She seemed nervous, well, I can understand why. "Shelly, that's right?" Leon asked the girl.

"Yes, that's me… You're the one who are going to bring me back home, eh?" She wasn't older than 17 years old with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes and she was a bit smaller than me.

"Indeed. I'm Leon and this is Hana. You are safe now" He said. "We should move on and get out of here" Shelly nodded.

"Where do we go, now?" I asked Leon.

"We go back to Alanti's study; he's waiting for us there."

"He better be there" I said.

Leon opened the hatch and we climbed in the study. No scientist. "Of course, nobody" I said, putting my flashlight in my pocket.

"Let's wait a few minutes, okay?" Leon asked. Why did he trust that man so much? I sighed and nodded. Shelly started talking with Leon, telling him how grateful she was that he saved her and blah, blah, blah. I went to look again at the painting of Alanti's father and tried to remember where I could have seen that man before.

Ten minutes passed and no sign of Alanti. We had to move on; I wanted to complete my mission before the end of the year… "I should go" I said, taking my nine-millimeter.

"Where?" Shelly asked.

"Complete my mission. I'm wasting time right now"

"Wasn't saving me your mission?"

"No. It was Leon's mission" I walked to the door and opened it.

"Good luck" Leon said. I didn't answer and left Alanti's study. Deeply inside me, I wished Leon would offer me to help me complete my mission. I was on my own with no Leon to protect me. But it was better like this; I wouldn't his and Shelly's life in danger. He achieved his mission; he can go home, now…

The corridors were all empty and all the security cameras were broken. That's what Alanti was talking about when he said he would deactivate them. But he sure did ask the guards to leave this-

There was a bloodbath in the next corridor. There was so much blood it sickened me and I did a really big effort not to throw up. A dozen of guards where lying on the floor in their blood, all shot in the head or chest. The walls were covered of that red liquid that was once flowing in their veins. I zigzagged between the corpses, trying to not look too much at the dead bodies. The smell of the blood was really making me sick. One of the dead guards at the end of the corridor had a radio. It was intact: not broken and not splashed of blood. "Sorry, sir" I whispered to the dead man before taking his radio. It was the same model as the one I had when I began my mission. "Awesome" I smiled as I found the right station to communicate with my 'researcher'; my only contact with the Secret Service I had for my mission, Davis. He was my best friend, the first to ever talk to me when I entered the Secret Service. He was also designed to assist me during missions to help me completing them and researching information on places and people I needed to know more about… People! "This is agent Whitlock, I need help. Does anyone read that?" Nothing, only static noises. Maybe I couldn't have contact in that place of the building. I continued to walk into the many corridors, trying to make with somebody and then I got tired. "Davis, I know you can hear me, it's Hana. I need your help, jeez… copy that?" I sighed about to cry. I was exhausted and I just wanted to go home. Static noises again.

"Hana, is that you? Come in" A voice said from the radio.

"Oh god, Davis. I'm so happy to hear your voice" I sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to hear yours too; our last contact was 48 hours ago… Are you alright?" Davis asked.

"Yes, I am, don't worry. I ran into some troubles, but everything's fine now. I need you to find three things for me, copy?"

"We all thought you were dead, I'm really happy to hear you" I smiled. "So, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need you to say to me where the sample is again and I need information on a certain guy, he says he's a scientist working on a development thingy… His name is Alanti" I said.

"Alright, what is the third thing you want to know?"

"I want information on a US Federal Government named Leon Scott Kennedy."

According to the description I gave to Davis about the building, I was at the right place and the sample I needed to get was really close to me, in the labs on the level right under me. I just needed to find an elevator or stairs to go down there. I needed to find the sample of a new virus the last Umbrella's scientists still alive were working on. More powerful and more destructive than any other viruses they ever created, and they didn't plan to do an anti-virus for it. The Secret Service scientists, yes. And they need that little flask with that dangerous liquid as fast as possible. And we never know when that virus could 'accidentally' get out of those labs…

"Hana, do you read?"

"Yes, Davis, come in"

"I got info about an Alanti Terrence, he was a scientist with a specialization in B.O.W. that stands for Bio-Organic Weapons for the army… you copy?"

"I copy that… but what do you mean 'he was'?" I asked.

"Alanti's Terrence died ten years ago…"

"Oh… I see..." So he was working with the army. There are big chances that I saw him at some army's ceremonies my brother was attending to. "Anything else?"

"His son followed his path…"

"I knew it! Listen Davis, I'm going in the labs to get the sample. Send a helicopter; I want it to be on the roof in an hour, over!" I put the radio on my belt and ran into the corridors, looking for a way to get down in the labs. That man was working on the viruses and Leon trusted that man. I knew he was hiding something, I _knew_ it!

After a few minutes running, I finally came across an elevator and stopped a few feet away; the lights above the doors were illuminating, indicating on which levels the elevators was and it was coming up! I took my nine-millimeter, ready to fire. The elevator stopped the level I was and the doors opened on Alanti.

"Miss Hana" Alanti smiled, walking towards me.

"Leon's waiting for you in your study" I mumbled walking past him to get in the elevator.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go to that level" Alanti said, grabbing my arm. "You might not get out of that building alive _for real_" He grinned.

"I know you are planning to kill Leon and me. But it won't be easy" I snapped out.

"Are you daring me, agent Whitlock?" He tightened his grasp around my arm.

"How do you know my last name?" I asked.

"I know a lot about you, my dear"

"Oh really? I know how to destroy the entire work of your father…" Alanti's expression changed, he was starting to be furious. I felt something pressed on my ribs cage. I looked then and there was a gun. Alanti loaded it.

"If you try to enter that elevator, I'm blowing up your heart. Did you hear me?" My nine-millimeter was loaded. I just had to shoot him in the knee and I would be able to run in the elevator and get to the labs level. It was my chance! I shot his right knee and kicked him. He fell on the floor with a loud cry of pain and I entered the elevator. I pushed the button to close the doors and then the one of the level of the labs. I heard three shots on the door, but the bullets didn't pass through. Those doors must have been bulletproof.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened on a big and poorly lightened lab. I loaded my gun and clear the section of the place I could see. At my left were plenty of tubes big enough for a grown man to stand in there. At my right, there were computers and piles of books and papers. I need a sample of that virus and something was telling me it wouldn't be easy to find one. I put my nine-millimeter in my belt and I started searching in the computers if there was any data of the New Virus; it was its name. Supposed to change the world and create a new one. More like destroying it and creating more zombies. Nothing in the computers, so I switched to the piles of papers that were right beside it. A few documents later, I found the inventory of the lab; all the substances down there were on that list. "New Virus, where are you?" I mumbled as I shuffled through the pages. At the sixth page, I found it: '_New Virus case number 0962, Area 3_'. I fold the sheet in four and put it in my back pocket; time for a little research.

The areas were enormous bookshelves covering all the walls of the lab. Area 3 was at the back where all the experiences were done. According to the numbers of cases at the bottom, 0962 must be at the top. "Awesome" I sighed. I spot a rolling ladder that was reaching to the ceiling of the lab. Perfect! I slid the ladder in front of the 0900's cases and started climbing. 0910, 0911, 0912… That will be long…

My radio beeped. I stopped and attached it to the collar of my t-shirt. "Davis?" I asked, and then continued to climb higher.

"Hana, I've got some information about that Leon Kennedy"

"Alright, go ahead"

"He is working for the Federal Government, but was a police officer of Raccoon City"

"Isn't that city destroyed?" I asked, stopping. Gosh, that case was sure high… I was only at 0934.

"Exactly… So after his first day as a police officer, he entered the Federal Government because he had the skills to be one of their agent-"

"Skills?" What skills was he talking about?

"You know that the T-Virus outbreak happened in Raccoon didn't you…?" The T-Virus outbreak, the whole town was infected… That's why Leon could handle all those zombies.

"Well, I remember now… Anything else?" I started to climb faster.

"Federal Government doesn't want anything to be revealed, I couldn't find more information than he completed his mission with success… there's also a report of a mission of two years ago, but I can't read it, they deleted it when I tried to open it. He has nothing to do with your mission" My contact said.

"Thank you, Davis. I'm glad he wasn't a bad guy in the end" I said as I stopped in front of the case 0962.

"Why are you saying that?" Davis asked.

"I stick with him in the past 48 hours. He helped me to go through a few obstacles. Now Davis, I will have to end our conversation; I found the sample and I needed to climb some giant bookshelves to get it. I'm going back down, now, over" Carefully, I took the case and went back down to the ground. Jeez, it was so heavy. I started to open the case when I heard the sound of a gun being loaded behind me and then felt something cold being pressed against the back of my skull.

"If I was you, I wouldn't open it, Miss Hana" Alanti's voice gave me a shiver.

"Why shouldn't I?" I closed the case. I couldn't take my gun without Alanti blowing up my skull. I was _so close_ to the sample.

"If you open it and take the sample, I'll explode your brain" He replied in a harsh tone. I sighed and slid the case behind me. Alanti's took his gun off my head and he grabbed the handgrip of the case. At the same moment, I turned and hit his jaw with my elbow, then kick him in the stomach before pushing him away from the case. I grabbed it and started running to my right, in the rows of tubes. Damn, how many tubes were there? It wasn't long I was lost. "Give me back that case, Hana and I won't hurt you!" I heard Alanti yelling. He started shooting the tubes making them shattered one after one. I ran in the opposite direction of the shots.

Silence.

I stopped running and saw the computers and books at the end of the row. The elevator was right beside it. I wanted to run towards it but the tube at my left shattered. "You're dead" Alanti said as I turned to face him. He punched me in the face and I dropped the case. I tried to take my nine-millimeter and dropped it too. As I crouched to take it, Alanti grabbed my hair and pushed me inside one of those tubes. He locked the sliding door. The glass wasn't bulletproof, but was sure hard enough to not brake if I tried to kick it. A gas started filling the tube and I was soon feeling dizzy. I was so close to get out of that building alive…

The door of the tube slid open and someone grabbed my arm and got me out of it. I fell on the floor and gasped for oxygen. I lift my head up and my gaze met dark brown eyes. "Shelly?" I whispered.

"You're alive!" She said, smiling. "We gotta go, here" She handed me my nine-millimeter. I nodded and took my gun. I got on my feet and followed Shelly in the rows of tubes. I was still feeling dizzy and running was a bit difficult for me. We arrived at the end of the rows and I saw Leon and Alanti aiming their guns at each other.

"Stay behind" I said to Shelly as I gently push her behind me. I loaded my gun and aimed towards the scientist. He was holding the case 0962. "This case belongs to me, Mister Terrence"

"How come you know my name, Miss Whitlock?" Alanti asked, grinning.

"I know a lot about you, _my dear_" I smirked. "We are two against one, you can't win this. Just give me the sample"

"Unfortunately, I can't. That sample is unique. If I let you go with it, we won't be able to achieve our plant to create our new world-"

"New world infected of zombies, yeah, what a wonderful project. I won't let you-"

"You seriously think you'll be able to stop me?" Alanti asked, now aiming his gun at me. I glanced at Leon; he was still aiming at Alanti' waiting for an opportunity to shoot him. "I can control this whole building. You can't win. You three are going to die here, believe me" I looked back at Leon and our eyes met. I had Alanti's attention, Leon could make his move. I nodded and Leon shot Alanti's in his leg. He dropped the case in a cry of pain and I ran to get the case.

"Shelly, get in the elevator!" I heard Leon shooting. I grabbed the case and ran towards the elevator; Leon was already in it.

"Shelly!" Leon shouted and get out of the elevator. The doors closed and I turned: Alanti was holding Shelly by her arm, his gun on her temple.

"How about an exchange?" Alanti said. "I let you leave with the sample, but I keep this beautiful lady?"

"Leon, help me" Shelly cried. I looked at Leon; I could see panic in his eyes. I looked at Shelly, then at my case. I needed a plan.

And I had one.

"Leon" I whispered. "I need a diversion" I looked at him and slowly opened the case.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"So I can take the sample without Alanti noticing, and then giving him the case and we get Shelly back… That's the only way, I can't give him it back, I _need_ it… My mission is almost done" I tried to figure out a plan to get out of here with Shelly and the sample and I could only think of one solution. "I propose an exchange" I said, turning to Alanti.

"What do you mean 'an exchange'?" He asked.

"I'll take Shelly's place" Leon grabbed my arm and made me turn around.

"Hana, you can't do that; he will kill you-"

"Leon" I cut him "my job is to complete missions even if they cost my life"

"But saving Shelly isn't your-" Leon started.

"I know! But she's there because of me. I won't sacrifice her or you for that sample. My mission is now to get you both out of here alive and I refuse your help from now…" I sighed. "Thank you for everything, Leon" I smiled gently. He let go my arm and I closed the case of the sample, and then walked towards the scientist. He let go Shelly who ran into Leon's arm. I gave the case to Alanti and he grabbed it firmly.

"Good girl" He smiled to me. Leon was ready to aim at Alanti and shoot him. I slightly shook my head. From now, I didn't want any help and risk anyone's life. That man was really dangerous.

_Beep, beep_

Alanti aimed is weapon at me and took my radio attached to my collar. "Come in" he said in a cold voice.

"Hana? Is that you?" Davis asked worried.

"No, Hana is busy right now, living the last minutes of her life. She says hello by the way" Alanti threw the radio on the floor and shot it two times. "You'll be dead soon enough, my dear" He looked at Leon and Shelly. "Take them" A door slid beside the elevator and five guards ran into the lab. I heard loud footsteps behind me and a dozen of guards appeared in my sight, aiming at Leon and Shelly. "Get them out of here" Alanti switched the case to his hand holding the gun and grabbed my arm with the other before dragging me to the door where the five guards came from. Guards grabbed Leon and Shelly. The young girl started to cry and Leon tried to escape from the men.

"Hana! If you follow him, you won't get out of here alive!" Leon shouted. The door slid close.

Leon was probably right…


	8. Survival Mission, part 08

We got into an elevator that stopped at level 4. The door opened on a white corridor. At the end, there was a door. "You will now put your gun in the pocket of my smock, please, Miss Hana" He smiled at me. I grunted slightly and did what he told me. "Good girl". He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door. I had the impression I saw that door earlier…

"Are we-"

"Yes, it's the door of what was Shelly's cell" Alanti said. A strange anger gained me, suddenly. I was really pissed right now and looking at Alanti was making me more furious. My gun was right in his pocket. If I'm fast enough, I can take the gun without him realizing what's happening and I can shoot him. Yes. Three bullets in his skull, how about that, mister the scientist?

I stretched my arm free to get to his pocket and Alanti's grabbed my wrist and twisted it before pushing me against the wall. "So predictable, Hana" he chuckled "I was wondering how long it would take before you attack me" I gasped in pain as he twisted my wrist even more. I felt the same anger when I was about to kill Leon earlier. The same feelings of pure hatred towards him, ready to kill him. What the Hell was this place?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to free my wrist.

"I knew you would attack me, it's a side effect of the New Virus. I mixed it with a gas that is floating in the air right now. The New Virus makes people angry and thirsty of revenge and power! People walking that corridor, wanting to hurt people are potential candidates for the virus. Since Shelly escaped, you shall be my guinea pig, sweetie" He grinned evilly at me and dragged me to the cell. He opened the door and pushed me into the room, and then closed the door.

I was now living the last moments of my life.

I had no memories of what happened from when Alanti and I got out of the elevator to now. I woke up attached to a medical table; my wrists, my ankles and my waist were tied by some big leather straps. They were so tight I couldn't move an inch. The room was dark except for a single neon light hanging above me. I felt really dizzy and tasted blood in my mouth. "Awesome" I muttered.

Suddenly, lights opened to my left. I turned my head and saw that scientist freak behind a window. "Even more awesome" I said to myself. The room I was in lit up; it was all white and had some weird machines all around and one just above me with mechanical arms with needles, claws and there was one with a circular saw. I tried to free my wrists, but it was worthless.

"Those straps are really strong, Miss Hana" I heard Alanti's voice through speakers "there's no chance you can escape, _this time._"

"What do you want from me? And why am I tied to this fucking table?" I asked, still struggling to free my hands.

"Don't you remember? I put you in your cell while I was preparing your operation table. When the time came for you to come down here, you didn't want to cooperate. So we knocked you out. The tranquilizer darts had no effect on you."

"I don't want to be your guinea pig, jeez! What if I turn into a zombie, eh?" I started to feel the strap of my right wrist to loosen up.

"Don't worry; you're compatible with the New Virus. Remember when a poison had been injected in your arm when you exited the maze?" I looked at him. Alanti tilted his head on the side, waiting for an answer. I nodded. "You bleed, remember?" I nodded again. "I took your blood and made some tests with it" he smiled "you're compatible with the virus, my dear. Like Shelly. So I'm going to start by you, then Shelly, then try with Leon to turn you into New Humans. Then, my plan to change the world will have begun!"

"You are a sick bastard! Your plan will never work! I called reinforcements and they are on their way-"

"Davis and his little friends? I heard everything you said to him and I sent my men to… welcome them. They won't save you, Hana, nobody will, this is a dead end for you. _Your_ dead end!" I started panicking. I was really screwed right now. Leon's probably far away from that town, getting Shelly back home, safe. "Since you don't react to any tranquilizer and analgesic, we will do the operation without it. It's going to pinch a little" He turned on the circular saw and the mechanical arm unfolded.

"What operation are you talking about?" I shouted.

"I need to implant a little parasite inside you, so the New Virus can regenerate itself and some complicated stuff I'll explain to you later" The saw got closer and closer to my thorax. Was he really going to open me without analgesic? That sick jerk!

The strap of my right wrist loosens up more. I had a chance to escape, but all my efforts were useless, the saw was getting closer. I was totally screwed and dead in a few seconds. Tears filled up my eyes and I closed them. The saw was really close, I could hear it. I was getting closer and closer, he was about to implant me a fucking parasite inside me so the sample could-

The sample. He didn't have the sample, tho!

Gun's shot echoed outside the room. The saw stopped and I opened my eyes. That body opener was about 15 inches from me. I sighed in relief and burst out in tears of joy.

_I was alive!_

I looked into the little room at my left and Alanti wasn't there. I heard gun's shots again outside. Now's my chance!

I struggled to free my wrists and ankles. I could deal with the strap on my waist later. My skin was burning from rubbing against the leather. Gosh, I was so close! I tried to take out my right wrist from the strap and my hand got stuck. I tried again, again and again…

Out.

My hand was out!

I looked for my left hand… The attachment of the strap was beneath the table.

I sighed and tears filled up my eyes again. I should have called reinforcements from the beginning. That mission would be already over and I would be safe, on my way back home. With my right hand, I pushed the saw on the side so it would no longer be above me. I just had to wait until Alanti came back and continue the 'operation'.

The door of the little room at my left flew open in a loud noise.

"Hana?" Someone shouted.

"Leon!" Thank God, he came back for me even tho I said I didn't want help. I seriously owed him a lot! Leon appeared in my sight, followed by Shelly.

"Cover your eyes, Hana" Leon said, aiming his weapon at the window. I put my hand in front of my eyes and heard three shots before the glass shattered. Leon jumped over, in the operation room.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see you, Leon!" A few tears of joy rolled down from my eyes. I was safe now and there was still a chance for me to get out of this Hell.

"I'm glad you're alive. Are you okay?" He asked, detaching the strap of my right wrist.

"Yes, I am. A little bit dizzy, but I'm okay" He detached the strap at my waist and my ankles. "I owe you a lot, Leon… Thank you, seriously. You saved my life… so many times, I… I don't know what I could do to return the favor." I sat on the edged of the table and rubbed my wrists.

"Don't make foolish decisions like this again and that will be enough, sweetheart" He smiled and I nodded, smiling back to him. I couldn't be more grateful to have met Leon during this mission. Without him, I would have been dead for a really, _really_ long time. "Now let's go, choppers are on their way to bring us out of here, we have to go on the roof" I nodded and jumped down the table. "We don't have much time left, so let's hurry before-"

"He woke up!" Shelly yelled, holding the door of the control room open. Leon and I jumped over the window and he gave me my nine-millimeter.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, loading my gun.

"In his pocket" Leon smiled to me. "You and Shelly are going to turn right and I'll slow Alanti down; Shelly knows where to go. Leon opened the door, turned to the left. I let Shelly go first and I stepped outside the control room.

"Thank you, it was easier than I thought it would be" Alanti said, holding Shelly against his chest and pointing his gun on her right temple. He was bleeding from his lap and his arm; I bet Leon shot him earlier. "I swear, if you try anything, I'll explode her brain."

"But she will be dead! What's the point if she-" I started.

"The New Virus will still take effect! That's the greatest thing about it!" Alanti smiled. He put his gun in his pocket and took a syringe out of it. There was a blue liquid in it.

"How can you have the sample when I-" I stopped talking, realizing what I was about to say. Back in the lab, I discretely opened the case of the sample and I gave Leon the test tube containing the virus when I was talking to him.

"That you took the sample out of the case? I realized you gave it to Leon when I opened the case, but I have another sample, hidden somewhere, in case a little incident happened to the on in the lab" We were screwed. "And finally, I can achieve my first experiment of the New Virus!" Alanti stung Shelly's arm with the needle and injected the virus.

Leon and I were clueless of what we should do now; Shelly was infected and there was no anti-virus. Alanti pushed her towards us and he started running in the opposite direction. This time, I would let him get away so easily!

"Take Shelly to the roof, I have something to take care of" I said to Leon before running after the scientist. With all the shots he got, Alanti had difficulty to run fast. It didn't take me much time to catch up to him. I stopped, aimed at him and tried to shot his leg, but I missed it. The shot surprised Alanti, making him tripped and then he fell on the floor. I walked to him and he turn on his back. "I guess it's over now" I said, aiming my nine-millimeter at his head.

"Whatever, Shelly is slowly becoming a New Human and she will spread the virus all around her" Alanti said, grinning.

"No, she won't" I loaded my gun "I'm sure the US government has a special cell for her while the Secret Services create an anti-virus" Alanti's expression changed "I still have a sample, my dear" I smiled. "You and your dad wasted your time on that virus, because it will be destroyed… like your brain" I shot him three times in the head. Killing him was too easy. I looked all around me to see if there was any trap somewhere or guards coming out of nowhere, but nothing. Alanti was dead. Everything was over.

Everything was finally over.


	9. Survival Mission, part 09

I managed to find the roof by a staircase at the end of the corridor. The sun was rising at my right and everything was so quiet. I was out of this building, alive. Finally!

I looked all around and couldn't see Shelly and Leon. I turned around the staircase and there was a wall separating the roof in half. At the left, there was a little gap to pass. "I hope they are there" I said to myself as I pass to the other side of the wall. Further, there was another staircase and I could see the whole facility. It was so big! I couldn't believe to be out of there. I walked to the edged of the roof and looked down.

"Leon!" I shouted. He was lying on the roof of another building below. I jumped easily down on it and ran to Leon. "Leon, are you okay? Come on, wake up!" I said, kneeling beside him. I shook him a bit, hoping it would wake him up. "Come _on_, Leon! What happened, where's Shelly?" I heard metal shrieking frontwards. I lift my head and saw Shelly, holding a giant pipe in her hand, belonging to the building.

"The virus… took effect…" Leon whispered. I looked down to him; he had difficulty to keep his eyes open. Shelly must have knocked him out. "She has a phenomenal strength, don't get close to her"

"You need to get up Leon, because I think we will have a little taste of her phenomenal strength" I helped him to get back on his feet. Shelly looked at us, still holding the pipe in her hand.

"She doesn't recognize us anymore and her only goal is to kill us" Leon said, dizzy.

"Are you gonna be alright?" I asked him, worried. Leon nodded, but I wasn't sure he regained all his senses yet. Shelly charged towards us. Jeez, she was fast; she was already at less than three meters from us. She swung the pipe over her head before throwing it right at me. Leon grabbed my hand and ran to the right. The pipe sank into the wall behind us, making the whole building tremble. We stopped running and turned to Shelly. She looked at us and screamed of anger. She took the pipe embedded in the wall and started running towards us again. "Let's go down on the other roof!" Leon dragged me to another roof below the one we were on. We jumped down and everything became silent.

"Where is she?" I whispered, loading my gun.

"No idea" Leon answered, looking up at the roof we came from. I looked up in the sky and saw Shelly jumping just in front of us. The roof shook so bad it, Leon and I fell. She was still holding that goddamn pipe. She swung it again above her head and was ready to smash me. I took my gun and shot the pipe. Leon grabbed his gun and shot it too. The bullet went right into her hands. She yelled in pain and dropped the pipe behind her. Leon aimed at her leg and shot. Nothing. He had no more bullets. I took my gun, aimed for Shelly's lap and shot two times. She yelled again, stumbled back and tripped on the pipe. Leon got up and ran to the young girl while reloading his gun. I sat and sighed in relief as I saw Shelly crying in Leon's arm. She had calm down and didn't want to kill us anymore. But it wouldn't take long before the virus took over her again.

I got up and walked to Leon and Shelly and put my gun into my belt. She was holding her wounded hand, crying her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry, Leon" She cried. "I wasn't controlling myself"

"It's okay, Shelly. We will eradicate that virus inside of you very soon" He said, patting the back of the poor girl.

I could hear in the distance the roar of a helicopter's blades. I turned around and saw tree choppers coming towards us. I sighed in relief and smiled. Everything was over now.

They landed on the roof and I recognize the second one; it was one of the Secret Services. The others must be from the government. Two men got out of it and ran towards Shelly and Leon.

"She is seriously wounded and she got the New Virus injected in her" Leon said to the two men.

"We will take car of her. Good job, Mister Kennedy" Leon nodded and the men took Shelly with them. They got into the first chopper that took off right away. The door of the Secret Services' chopper opened and Davis got out of it with my supervisor, Smith. A man and a woman got out of the other one. I could finally go back home and get out of this freaking Hell. After – more or less, I totally had no clue – 72 hours, my mission was over. This was the longest of my career.

"So… I guess it's time to say goodbye" Leon said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I owe you a lot, Leon. Thank you so much, for everything you've done for me since the beginning. I'm still alive because of you and I'll be grateful for the rest of my life. Thank you very much" I felt the tears filling up my eyes. I looked away and sighed. Jeez, why was I so emotional? "I'm glad we worked together, agent Kennedy" I said, holding out my hand, meeting his gaze.

"I'm glad too, agent Whitlock" Leon smiled, shaking my hand. I smiled back to him and he let go my hand.

"I hope we will meet again… That would be cool… But in other circumstances than the one of our first meeting" I laughed gently.

"I hope too…Oh, I forgot" Leon took out something out of his pocket. He took my hand and put a little test tube in it. The virus! "I think you'll need that"

"You kept it!" I smiled.

"I sure did" He smiled. "I think you should go now, they seem to get impatient over there" He said, pointing to Davis.

"Yeah, you're right. It was really nice meeting you by the way" I said, slowly walking to the chopper, backwards.

"Take care, sweetheart."

"You too, Leon" I saluted him like a sailor and turned, heading to Davis and my supervisor.

"Good job, agent Whitlock" Smith said. I gave him the sample of the New Virus and smiled to me. "I can't wait to read your report"

"I hope you like reading, because I have a lot to say"

"Try to not make a novel out of it, okay?" I nodded and he got into the chopper to put the sample in safety. Davis and I got into it too.

"Not too much heartbroken, Hana?" Davis asked, sitting next to me. "Won't you miss your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, stop it!" The chopper took off and head into the direction it was coming from. I looked outside and saw Leon getting inside the US government chopper. We didn't know each other very well, but I felt that Leon and I developed a certain bond between us. We stick with each other until the end and we got out of that building alive. This Hell was now over, the facility would be destroyed in a couple of days, an anti-virus will be created for Shelly and in a few days, I will have another mission and my life will go on.

But I had this feeling I would meet Leon again.


	10. Survival Mission, epilogue

**Epilogue**

"_… He gave me the sample back and I got into the chopper. Us Federal Government agent Leon Scott Kennedy saved my life more times than he should have. If you ever have to cooperate with the US Government for whatever mission, I recommend you agent Kennedy."_

Smith lifted up his head and looked at me. He put down my report on his desk and sighed. "I asked you, no novel" He crossed his arms on his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I needed to write everything, so many things happened back there…" I rubbed the back of my neck, lowering my gaze. He was a bit pissed. Smith hated reading long reports. "I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"It's okay" he sighed. "Next time, try not to write 20 pages. Plus, I have difficulty to read your handwriting, why don't you write on a computer like everybody?" He put my report back in its envelope.

"I hate computers" I shrugged. "And I couldn't sleep last night, so I wrote everything down" I smiled. Smith opened his desk's drawer and put my report in it.

"I see, I see… You sure have a lot of respect for that Leon Kennedy, don't you?" Smith smirked.

"I sure do! He's an excellent agent, I was really impressed of how he could-"

"-handle all those zombies and deal with the situation that was totally out of my hands" Smith finished my sentence. "You wrote the exact same thing in your report, agent Whitlock" He laughed gently. "I must say I'm really proud of you; _you_ impressed me. You're one of my best agents and I wasn't sure you'll come back alive, to be honest. But I knew you'd complete that mission without fail" He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Smith" I smiled back "I'm really proud of myself too, even tho I had a little help from-"

"Leon Scott Kennedy, yes, I know!" Smith sighed "You're dismissed for a few days; take some time for you, you need it after what you've been through"

"Thank you very much, but if there's anything, you can call me"

"I'll take that in note, now go" He said, picking up his phone. I nodded and quitted his office, closing the door behind me. I walked to the elevator, getting my key car out of my back pocket. I was really proud of myself, I never thought I would achieve that mission and I did. I really surprised myself out there. Bring me as many zombies as you want, now; I will handle them!


End file.
